A variety of cable mounts exist for securing cable bundles to a workpiece. One such cable mount, often referred to as a Christmas tree or fir tree cable mount, comprises a cable tie receiving member and a fastener member comprising a shaft with a plurality of radially extending flexible projections. This device has been used in assembly fixtures for harness boards and in panels constructed of sheet metal found in automobile engine compartments and doors.
There is need for a cable mount that can be used with sheet metal panels comprising varying thickness and hole sizes.